Here Will Be Dragons
by Piridonia
Summary: Story set in the universe of the RPG Fireborn involving a group of individuals finding out who they really are and the dangers now that magic has come to modern london
1. Prologue - Millenium's Eve

i own nothing, Fantasy Flight Games owns it all,

if you dont know what fireborn is, dont worry it will be explained in the story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

December 31st 1999, The Tower of London

The black robed figures slipped quietly across to the door to the basements of the white tower, they didnt need to slink as all the guards were now bound and gagged and the cameras off, but still they didnt want to draw attention, in the cellars they found the stone and pushed it aside then carving open a stone lain beneath for a time unknown,

Beneath a tunnel sloping down by some miracle or magic unbreached by all the digging that had happened under london, down they went into the black dragging the guards with them.

Far beneath London they entered the chamber its vaulted design ancient and mysterious, and there in the great chamber they began to set up, half the figures took up positions around the chamber and began to chant.

'So now its begun will you finally tell us all how you managed to arrange it all?' one robed figure asked another,

'Simple, the Internet will provide, all it took was a few forums, a few careful words here to get doomsday cults, psychopaths and religious crazies around the world to do the deed we want when midnight strikes here in london, and the BBC will provide the signal, we had to recruit a few people to steer a few groups and a few to sabotage some hospital wards at the time, shame we have to burn them and let the law take em but well we want to stay secret' replied a tall figure in a robe,

'But soon midnight will strike, the sacrifices will be made and the ritual completed'

_Governments around the world were shocked by the thousands of deaths by various groups and individuals on the night of the millenium, although the internet was blamed for allowing so many to interact and coordinate it was admitted that there was precious little that could be done about it,_

_More concerning was that in the years that followed strange things began to happen around london first in its heart then spreading out Magic became real, first with psychics who could truly read minds with effort, then simple spells that worked, then strange creatures out of legend, _

_it is 2012 and in London out to the M25 that surrounds it, Magic is real again_


	2. Chapter 1 - Physicist or Mage?

i double checked i own nothing Fantasy Flight Games still own it all

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The dark army loomed beyond the walls masses of darkness and huge catapults under a storm choked sky, the figure in robes stepped onto the walls as the catapults let fly, the rocks sailed through the air and the robed figure raised his hands muttering and drawing his will and power, the rocks stopped in mid air falling harmlessly to the ground,

'Thankyou i did not know any Archmagus had come this far out the empire' exclaimed the captain of the guard in his shining armour as he turned to look at the stranger,

'i am no magus of the academy, i am here to help though' said the stranger 'i seek one who leads that army of barbarians and monsters, when he brings forth the giants i will be ready to aid you captain'

far below a lone figure rode out of the dark army 'Brother why do you protect these fools? their empire fades and becomes a mockery of what it once was'

the robed mage smirked _he's here, bold as ever at the north wall _he thought in his head a femal and male voice both echoed back _on our way! _ while two more voices replied that they would keep an eye out on other sides for any surprises or secret tricks, then the booming sound began and in the distance lit by lightning came the giants,,,,,,,,,

Michael awoke with a start, never before had his dreams been so vivid, never before had he recalled one, but it seemed more like a memory, still this had to be the best nights sleep he'd had in a while which was to say not much at all, but he had to go, after all if he wasnt at the university on time the Professor would yell, after all people should take their PhD studies seriously he would lecture, everyone had heard it but Professor Samuels was a brilliant physicist and magical world or not science marched on,

'Great im starting to sound like him now' said Michael as he dressed and prepared to go out, with luck he could be at University College London in time.

As he walked through the east end to get to a station he looked at all the shops, ironically after all the economic woes shops were springing up everywhere selling magic this and that, spells and such, most were still probably fakes and con men but these days in london at least some of it was real, heck there were tales of some group of homeless who knew runes they could draw on walls to keep cold and animals at bay for the night, and at least one taoist sorceror was working in china town to help ease aches, pains and other other minor wonders,

As Michael walked along one shop caught his eye, Occylt Mistrys such appauling spelling, but something deep in him called out, without thinking he walked in and looked at a series of 'scrolls' each supposedly containing a magical 'spell' normally Michael wouldnt care about them but one seemed to glow and he knew this one was real and he should take it.

looking at it on the tube to the university he saw this would apparently teach him the power to move object by magic although he barely glanced over it he seemed to make sense of and could probably give it a try,

when he reached the lab the professor was waiting

'Ahh Mr Vernies graces us with his presence now perhaps at last we can, wait what is that thing in your hands?' the professor asked looking at the scroll in his hands 'Erm its a scroll sir'

''oh _magic _well then let us see it in action if it works,,,, if it,,,,' the professor drifted away in contemplation, 'well boy lets see you do _magic _if you think you have the knack for it'

Michael took out the scroll and looked it over good and long then turning he saw a multimeter lying on the table from where Lucinda was testing components for some circuit boards, as if born to it he calmed his mind letting the words flow quietly he drew in the power held it then sent it forth 'is that it Mr Vernies a bit of mumbo and erk' the professor let out a strangled cry as wobbling the multimeter lifted into the air 'I think i can ,,, do this' Michael hissed out his teeth the effort of maintaining control causing him to sweat, silence fell over the room as everyone looked at the floating object broken only by the click of Lucinda taking a picture on her phone followed shortly by the multimeter hitting the bench.

'woah' exclaimed Michael panting for breath 'that was incredible i mean i did magic, real magic' shock settling in, it had always been other people before, or something that you now knew, like people knew not to harm the trees in Hyde park, or when the local news said that the weather, moon and time was about right for the wyld hunt you made sure you were in before nightfall and didnt leave if you had a choice, it was weird it made no sense but you just did it, but now he Michael Vernies was able to do this new thing,

'Well now i think i need to make some calls, but first' the professor exclaimed looking around 'You Mr Vernies rest if your able i want you to try again in half an hour but this time you' he said pointing to another student 'get me a GM tube and counter, You get me an EMF detector, you get Dr Blake and his Thermal Imager the rest of you every detector we have, every instrument we are changing our studies, i want to know what energy this magic uses and how it works, no other university here in london has managed to get someone magical to work with them but first i must call Mr Crowley his family have always supported the university' the professor ran off into his office and slammed the door while Michael just sat there trying to process it all, 'WAIT WHAT? STUDY?'


End file.
